Global Positioning System (GPS) was originally intended for military use and is now expanded for civil use and provided for international aviations, maritime affairs, rescues, and motor vehicle guidance, etc. In an airplane, we usually can watch the reports of speed, direction, map and distance to destiny from a television display, and it is one of the applications of the global positioning system.
The positioning method of a GPS mainly receives a signal directly from three or more satellites and uses the time of a two-way signal reflection for its calculation. Referring to FIG. 1 for the schematic view of a prior art global positioning system, the time of the two-way reflection between the satellite 11 and the positioning apparatus 12 is used to calculate the distance between the satellite 11 and the positioning apparatus 12, and a trigonometric positioning technique can be used to locate the position of a user. If it is necessary to find the height of the user's location, four or more satellites will be needed.
Although the application of the satellite positioning apparatus is very convenient, yet it is necessary to search the satellite for a cold start of the satellite positioning apparatus and receive a satellite ephemeris data and a satellite orbit information for the positioning. In general, users have to wait for a while before using the apparatus, and thus causing tremendous trouble to the users who are busy or have an urgent need for its use.
To overcome the foregoing shortcomings and expedite the cold start of the satellite positioning apparatus, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented an auxiliary satellite positioning system and method as a method or a basis for achieving the aforementioned objective.